Roommate
by DicloniusAngel
Summary: Touka Kirishima becomes Kaneki Ken's roommate. Shit happens. It's TG. The rating is duh-factor. Off the anime.
1. Prologue

**Hey, lovelies. First Tokyo Ghoul fic. I couldn't find any TG fics with plots out there, and it pissed me off. So. :P. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, or anything affiliated with Tokyo Ghoul.**

Prologue

The knock was what jolted him out of his haze.

It was polite, but loud. It shuddered through his house, as the knocks usually did, but when he opened the door, it was not someone he knew.

She had eggplant-colored hair that covered one blue eye and was cut somewhere between her neck and chin.

She was wearing an off-white tank top with an abstract blue design on the front, black shorts with three buttons up the front, and high-top converse with studs aloung the back. Three bags sat on her shoulders, and she held a paper article.

She was looking off to the side; when he opened the door, she let her gaze slip over to him, then looked back over. When she talked, she talked so fast the words blurred together a bit.

"Has this been fulfilled?" She raised the article. On it, a tiny, one-inch ad for a roommate, Kaneki's, outlined in red.

"Um, no—" She muscled past him, shutting the door behind her. When she caught him staring, she smiled weakly, a tint to her cheeks that Kaneki realized later was from fear. "Attached boyfriend." She said, locking the door.

"Um, okay." Kaneki said, slightly puzzled.

When she finished, she turned to him. "So do you interview me, or . . . ?"

"Uh, yeah." He looked around, "I can . . . why don't we go sit down?"

She followed him into the living room, watching as he grabbed a notebook from an end-table.

"Name?"

She swallowed, sitting on the edge of his couch. "Touka Kirishima."

"Age?"

"Um. Seventeen."

"School?"

"Second year. Kiyomi High."

"Relatives."

"… Orphan. My brother's, um . . . fighting in Iraq."

Um, okay. "Are you wanted with the law?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Not that I know of?"

"Job?"

"Waitress. Anteiku."

"… Okay, um . . . diet prefferances?"

"So I get it?" Touka asked, relief clear in her eyes.

"I don't see why not. You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

He could almost make it out, through her thin smile.

_Not even close, _she was thinking.

**Like it? Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This one's short too. Sorry. We get some Touka-ness in it though. YAY. Review, lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 1

Touka was watching the door.

She was on the faded black sofa, one foot braced on the wood floor, her laptop open in front of her. Kaneki wasn't home.

It was 9:30.

Sure, he'd texted her that he had a date, and an around eight, he'd texted that he had to walk said date home. It was a last-minute thing, she was scared over the ghoul attacks in her area.

He'd be home in fifteen minutes, max.

Too long.

Touka hadn't even read through his message, just got to when he'd be back and sent a "Whatever" before going back to her history report.

She was done with that report.

She dug out her phone from the couch cushions, scrolling through Kaneki's messages. He'd sent her three right before he was supposed to meet up with her, seemingly forgetting information in the first and adding it in in the others.

The first was a picture, of a girl with pink-purple hair, and amethyst eyes to match, her skin flushed with a healthy tan. She wore red glasses, and a dress with a lace collar. She sat a table outside an expensive-looking cafe, reading.

Kaneki's favorite author.

**Rize Kamishiro.**

Read the first text.

**That's her.**

And the next.

**My date.**

Touka dropped her phone; it fell off the keyboard of her laptop and made a loud sound when it hit the wood.

"No," she breathed aloud. "No, no, no-" Touka shot up, leaving her phone, and grabbed a dark-colored jumper off the coat rack, slamming the door behind her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .. . . . …

Touka was late.

She sped across the roof.

Kaneki screamed; her kagune ripped through him, just as Touka hit the pile of debris.

_Nonono, it's gonna hit him-!_

The cords snapped one by one, and when they were all done, Rize had flung him at the wall of the alley; the pile fell.

. .. .

"Kaneki Ken!" She yelled at the girl.

"Em surry mim, hesh sti in suhrgry."

"What—why?"

"Em afrait I cun onlee lut famwee knerr dat, sweetfart."

"QUIT TALKING TO ME LIKE I'M FIVE!" Everyone in the reception area spun to look at her. "_Kaneki's an orphan, I'm his roommate, WHY IS HE IN SURGERY?!" _She hissed.

"Duh eeeh _need_ ta ca shercurity?"

"YOU NEED TO SNAP THAT DICK OUTTA YOUR ASS!" Touka yelled. She started to stamp away, turned on her heel, and threw the service bell at the girl. Then, at the doorway, she looked into her eyes and batted the tissue box off an end table for good measure.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey. Sorry for the wait, lovelies, my brain does this thing where it things NOTHING IS ENTERTAINING AT ALL, and it makes it hard to write.**

**So, sorry!**

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 2

Kaneki shut the door quietly behind him; if Touka was sleeping, he sure as Hell didn't want to wake her.

Perhaps she'd sleep for the next year or two.

Or eight. Or twenty.

He was in the living room when a voice started up from the couch.

"I have to ask you something."

Touka's voice. Blank. Pushed-back anger. It hadn't taken long living with Touka to discover that she was a very anger-driven sort of person.

"What?" Asked Kaneki nervously, starting towards the kitchen in search of tea; his nerves were frayed, and his eyes hurt from the hosiptal's lights.

Touka sat up on the couch, looking half at the ground, and half at the kitchen doorway in which Kaneki stood.

"Did you put me on the list?" (**This is actually a real thing, by the way.)**

It was silent until Kaneki, head tilted curiously, spoke up. "The list, Touka-chan?"

"Yes. The _list. _The one where you put the people who shouldn't be informed about why you're at the hospital, you ignorant shithead!"

Silence again. "I didn't want to worry you." He said meekly.

"_Worry_ me?!" Touka yelled. "You haven't been answering your cell, the hospital _banned me, _you little shit, _I've _been worried, _Hide's _been worried-"

"You met Hide?"

"_DON'T INTERRUPT MY TIRADE, SHITHEAD KANEKI!"_

Kaneki flinched back; this wasn't first time he'd seen her lose her temper, but this was certainly the first it's been directed at him. "Touka-chan . . . " he said weekly.

She was looking at the ground, shaking with rage. "I'm gonna be at Yoriko's for the next two days. I didn't call Hide yet. Tell him your back, he promised if he didn't get a notice he'd pee on the hydrangeas."

"Since when did we have hydrangeas?"

"Since Yoriko gave them to you because you were _in the hospital!" _She growled, and grabbed a bag from by her feet. "I'll be back in two days; I'll pay the light bill while I'm out. I'm hungry, anyways."

It took until she slammed the front door behind her that Kaneki conjured up his voice.

"There's food here. . . . "

**I have a feeling chapters are gonna be really short until we get into the plot. So sorry again, lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lovelies . . . the reason I hadn't updated in so long was 'cause I couldn't write Kaneki losing his shit for . . . shit.**

**So this happened.**

**Also, this is in honor of Root A tomorrow.**

**My mom just got out of surgery for a total knee replacement, guys. I just wanted to inform you :P**

**Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 3

The door slid shut behind Touka, whose teeth were clenched together and hands were pressed into her stomach.

Two days of Yoriko's food.

Ugh.

Six steps inside, Touka's foot bumped into a mustard bottle, which rolled half an inch and came back to bounce off her toes again.

And when it did, she caught a smell.

Ghoul.

There was a ghoul in Kaneki's bedroom.

Touka dropped her backpack lightly on the floor, heading towards his door.

After so much food . . .

Touka turned the knob of the door, slipping inside after nothing moved inside.

There was a bump under the covers.

Touka looked around.

"Kaneki?"

"Go away. . . . " Whimpered his voice. It sounded like he was crying.

"Kaneki . . . ?" Touka's feet stopped by his bedside. A few black strands stood out against the white pillowcase, the top of a pale fist hanging just in sight. Her hand slipped under the edge of the white down, but two inches up, Kaneki had spun and grabbed her wrist. A gasp escaped her mouth, his grip tightening and dragging her forward until she put up a knee, scrambling rapidly across the coverlet to catch up with him.

"K-Kaneki?" Touka asked, half-nervously. This wasn't like him; he tended to avoid physical contact.

She ended up on her side next to him, arm awkwardly curled on the pillow by her head. Ten seconds of this, silence so thick Touka was afraid to move, Kaneki shifted in a move so quick Touka flinched, and tucked his head between her jaw and her neck, head just resting on her shoulder.

"K-Kaneki-!" Touka stopped when wetness splashed on her collarbone.

_God, I hope that's tears and not slobber._

She was still until he started making those sounds—those god-awful, hiccupy, not-getting-enough-air choking noises—that she shifted under the coverlet and wrapped her arms around him.

_What was wrong with him? Was he . . . no, I don't smell any blood. I don't get it, he hasn't smelled like anything but human since . . ._

"What happened to you after the surgery?"

The query almost made it out of her mouth, but she gritted her teeth.

_Kaneki is crying. Kaneki never cries. So even though my boobs are getting wet, I'm going to let him cry._

**Tyler: Thank you. Is this better?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey lovelies. Wassup. Review.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 5

"They killed my parents. . . . "

Touka's head jerked slightly, as she had almost been asleep. _Um, what?_

"Ghouls . . . " he whispered against her shoulder. "I know because . . . when I came home that day, my mom's clothing was all ripped strewn around the living room, and stiches covered from her stomach all the way up her scalp. That's what they did to my dad, when I was three."

"H . . . " It took work to speak. "H-how do you. . . . " Touka didn't finish. It never matters, other people's opinions on things like this. You thought it, and it wouldn't change, no matter how much pushing.

"I saw it . . . " his voice ghosted around his lips, just audible. "The first time. . . . "

Touka's breath hitched; she shoved her eyes shut, grimacing. Why was he telling her this? Did he _know?_

"And now that I'm-" he rammed his mouth shut with a gasp.

It took a minute of silence for her to open her mouth. "K-Kaneki. . . . N . . . now that you're what?" He shook his head. "Now that you're what?"

"T-Touka-"

"Now that you're what? Look at me."

Wetness on her flesh again. Crying.

"Goddammit, _tell _me!" Kaneki's sobbing was the only sound in the room, for the next two minutes, other than Touka's rushed, furious breathing, until, fuming, Touka knotted her hands in his hair and jerked his head up; his eyes opened in surprise, shining with tears, but one of the eyes weren't olive.

Touka's teeth pressed so hard together she thought they might break.

"YOU LITTLE LIAR!" She exploded, tackling him, her own kakugan surfacing.

**Sorry again for it being so short.**


	6. Chapter 5

**HAHA I UPDATED AGAIN, BITCHES.**

**:P.**

**After the time skip is two hours.**

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Chapter 5

The instant Kaneki's back hit the coverlet, in a seemingly automatic move, he threw her through the wall.

Immediately, he clung himself up, peeking through the wall. "Holy shit, Touka-chan-"

He shut up when she threw a bar of soap at his head. Following it, bottles of shampoo and razors, perfumes and hand-towels and hair ties, most of them hitting him, the rest barely missing him.

When she ran out of things to throw, she screamed in frustration and stomped away.

. . . . . . . .. . **HAHA YOU THOUGHT I'D MAKE IT SERIOUS . .** . . .. . . .. . . . ….

Kaneki woke up when Touka dragged him off the couch and his head slammed into the coffee table.

"Ow—ow-" He warned, but she didn't stop until he was in the kitchen, where she gestured to one chair, sitting in the other. Kaneki cautiously sat, rubbing his head.

"What is this?" He asked, peering into a mug.

"Coffee."

"Black?"

"Just drink your fucking coffee."

Kaneki blinked, but took a reluctant sip. "I-I can taste it!" He gasped. "What—what's in it?"

"It's just coffee." She said, taking a gulp of her own.

"But-"

"_Do I look like a liar!"_ She growled, eyes turning again.

_Whoa, still mad, still mad!_

Kaneki put his hands up like he was under arrest.

She sighed. "Just drink your fucking coffee," she grumbled.

Kaneki lifted the napkin off of the bowl in front of him, and immediately turned his head to the side, grimacing. "No," he said.

She looked up; sighed. "You have to."

"No—no way. It's not happening."

"THEN KILL YOURSE-" she broke off with an exhale. "Eat it."

"No."

"Eat it!"

"NO!"

Touka's head tilted back a bit, lip curling. "Eat it, _now."_

Worldlessly, he met her eyes.

"Kaneki. Eat it, or I will shove. It. Down. Your. Throat."

He shook his head wildly, staring at the mess of red and pink and white-ish peach in the bowl.

_I can block her, I put her through a wall before._

In the time it took him to blink, she had grabbed a handful of meat and tackled him.

**Touka's maaaaad. Still short. But yeah.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yooooooooooooooo**

**WASSUP**

**I think Touka might be a little OOC in this chapter. . . .**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 7

"Why . . . would you-"

"Coffee's on the table." Touka said, and began nailing in the drywall on one side of the wall.

"Wha—OW!" Kaneki yelled, holding his head.

"Quit being a baby, it's your fault." She told him, blowing a bit of hair out of her face. "Do you want people watching you while shit?"

"You attacked me first—WHOA, WHOA, NOT NESSACARY." Kaneki yelled, gaze flipping dizzily between the purple-haired girl and the hammer imbedded in the wall.

"Can I have my hammer back."

Kaneki stared at her a minute. She was wearing a loose, sleeveless top, whose sleeves were cut near her bellybutton, showing her bra, shorts, and her colorful Sketchers. Kaneki tossed the hammer on the floor next to her before burying his head in his pillow to hide his blush.

It went on like that for a while, so long that when the hammering stopped, Kaneki didn't notice until he felt a dip in the bed and she began talking.

"I thought you were a ghoul the whole time."

"... I wasn't."

"I know that, you idiot!" Touka tossed at him. "You didn't know about the coffee, and you refused the meat."

"... Yeah. Sorry."

"Shut up," she deflected, pushing more hair out of her eyes. These bobby pins really weren't working. "I thought you'd masked your scent, and was just letting me eat that _shit, _like some _pet-" _Touka exhaled. "It pissed me off."

"You don't say—OW! Hey, you knocked the nightstand over!"

"Since when did you have a personality, by the way?" Touka asked, observing the wall and not helping Kaneki off the floor or out from under the table.

"What are you talking about-" he choked.

"Back to work!"

"Touka-_chan!"_

That was the first time he heard Touka's laugh.


	8. Chapter 7

**Actually, the last chapter was pretty important, lovelies. ;).**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 7

"So that's all we can eat?" Kaneki asked, on one of Touka's breaks from fixing the wall.

"Yeah, meat and coffee." She said, untwisting the cap of a Dasani. And when he stared pointedly at it, "What do you think coffee is made of, dumbass?"

"Then . . . how do you eat? Like, around other people?" His inquiry seemed to brush the ceiling.

"You eat the other people, dumbass." She answered, looking back at him.

"No, how do you eat their food?" He replied calmly.

"Swallow it whole and pretend to chew." She said immeadiately.

"And it tastes . . . "

"Are you mentally retarded? Everything that is not meat or coffee, tastes like goat testicles!"

"Whoa, what?!"

"It's a figure of speech, shithead Kaneki," brushing hair from her face in a way that brought the word "princess" to mind; Kaneki pushed it away before he dwelled on it much.

_This has been to long a pause!_

"Um, in what country!"

"You have really crappy installation, y'know."

"How does—what?!"

Her laugh again, as much a giggle as a chuckle while still being a tinkling, bell sort of sound all the same.

. . . . ….

"Oi!" Yelled a voice, commanding and annoyed. "Get up, you piece of shit!"

"Ow—ow—why-" Kaneki whined, opening his eyes to a pounding headache and a mad-as-fuck ghoul on top of him. "It's still dark out-!"

The sharp, shocked sort of sound rang out through his room; the slap of her hand against his face.

"T-Touka-chan . . . ?"

"You never called him, did you, you little fuck?"

"... It's four a. m."

A murderous expression crossed her face, before she turned so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Look, dick," she growled. "If you were really his friend, you wouldn't let your problems interfere with your friendship. It doesn't fucking matter if you feel like shit, if your friend wants to talk to you, act like you're fucking fine, shithead! _No one gives a fuck!"_Her hands came up, fisted, nails digging into her palms, and Kaneki felt a brush of fear at the edges of his mind.

"T-Touka-" Her name seemed to break her out of her trance.

She muttered somethin he didn't catch, then, in less than a second, she was on the other side of his slammed door.

Was what he was doing bad? He was simply scared he would hurt Hide. That was a valid reason not to see him, Kaneki thought.

It's better to be hurt than to hurt others.

Then again . . . was he hurting Hide by staying away from him?

"Actually you need to come here," Touka's voice, by the door, which was open a crack again. "I just got distracted by the phone. Hurry up."

Kaneki laughed quietly before throwing the covers.

**I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT 'CAUSE ROOT A FEELS, LOVELIES.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, lovelies!**

**I didn't know which parts they actually ate, so I just . . . yeah. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 8

Kaneki stared at the coffee she'd shoved into his hands. "Is this is a water bottle?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, just drink it," she said hastily, slipping on a hoodie. "I have class today," she said, eyes meeting his over her shoulder for a millisecond before she turned back to the kitchen. "Which is why you're up at four a.m. First I am going to teach you how to hunt, since I'm wanted by the CCG. I could disappear any day now and leave your sorry ass starving. Therefore."

"What else? That's gonna take three hours?"

"After that we're going coffee shopping. You buy shitty coffee. Also we shoulder probably buy paint for the wall."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Kaneki held back a laugh.

However, his good mood was short-lived.

He followed Touka with his hood up and his head down, not paying attention, and looked up when they turned into an alleyway. The human (blonde, tall) spinning around and demanding why they were following him in a masculine voice.

Touka's stride not pausing an instant, kagune flaring out without faulter, and she was on him by the time he'd backpedaled two steps and made a little "huh-_ha!"_ sort of sound, a pre-scream. Which took care of with a hard punch to his solar plexus, a follow-up at his throat, and then three shots to his face, with the crystal shards of her Ukaku.

All taking up the real-estate of a couple seconds.

The guy fell, hitting the ground in a way that sounded much to loud to Kaneki in the quietness. Well, what used to be quietness: Kaneki was panting loud enough for the whole town to hear, he thought, streaking to the edge of the alley to vomit.

Touka's only reaction being a mumble that sounded like "First one's always the hardest," that Kaneki could just barely hear over his convulsing throat.

When he stood upright, leaning against the bricks, facing her, she met his eyes in an apologetic way and began dissecting the best and worst parts to eat, Kaneki struggling not to throw up again.

And, only half-listening to her, the only the thought in his mind being, _I could report her. _


	10. Chapter 9

**PREPARE THE TISSUES. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHA.**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Also, I just had to drop that Goofy thing in there.**

**SOTD: Unsteady/X Amassadors.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 9

Kaneki remembered the moments from then on in ultra-detail.

Touka cutting up the human, shoving bits of him into a bag for later, the swipe of red on her cheek. His hearing blurring in and out, the thought still echoing through his head.

_I could report her_

_Why haven't I reported her?_

She turned to him, kakugan activated, standing and grabbing the bag and stopping in front of him. "Are you alright?" Not hearing it, but reading her lips. Her hand moving up, bloody. Kaneki resisting the urge to stumble back. Her hand stopping by his neck, eyes turning back.

"Kaneki?"  
His eyes, olive and breaking inside, met her worried sapphires.

_It's better to be hurt than to hurt others._

He wiped the blood off her cheek with the sleeve of his hoodie.

_Screw it._

He spoke while tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "I could report you," he said quietly, watching her face transform from are-you-okay to a mixture of this-isn't-happening and I-will-cut-you, could see her working to get her walls up trying to conjure the anger she shielded herself with so often.

"You could spontaneously die in an alleyway with a gay dude with better abs than you."

A lazy smile ghosted onto his face. "You would kill me without a second thought?"

She smiled back, but punched him in the arm as they began walking back. "Second thoughts are for pussies."

Dropping off the meat at home and grabbing a different sweatshirt, then coffee shopping and bickering about insignificant things, a walk home with shopping bags and the sun just peaking over the horizon, arguing about the species of Goofy from Looney Tunes.

Hide almost-tackling him outside, Touka shrugging and taking the bags in. Talking with him until Touka came back outside for school and Hide remembered he had a class at that time, also. Going back inside, in search of a book, since he didn't have any classes until ten.

Entering his dad's reading room.

Slamming against the wall, blood painting the carpet.


	11. Chapter 10

**Warning: Haven't read the manga. Don't know Touka's religion. Assuming she's an atheist. Peace.**

**Hey. Yo. Sup.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 9

Touka gazed at the ceiling. She was thinking, holding a plain shirt of his in her hand.

She'd never really delved into the whole heaven or Hell sort of aspect, mostly because it scared her.

Death in itself scared her, not waking up the next morning, the disappearance of herself—which of course she ignored, pushing it to the back of her head for the reckless sort of life she lived, knowing she deserved it.

But what would she get? Heaven or Hell? If they existed?

Hell. Definitely Hell.

Touka turned on her side, putting her head on top of her hands.

She was a murderer. There was no way she'd go to heaven, even if it did exist.

Would that mean all ghouls would go to Hell, then?

_Why are you so philosophical today?_

Kaneki left on a Tuesday. Touka had cleaned the carpet and walls until it looked like nothing had happened. And though he was still missing, Touka was doing nothing.

"He has to save himself," Touka whispered to herself. "I don't know where you are, Ken."

**This is incredibly short, but I needed a filler or two.**

**Now Kaneki's kidnapped and Touka's philosophical!**

**Ughg. Life.**


End file.
